THE CULLENIZER SONG and MORE TWILIGHT PARODY SONGS
by decemberdancer
Summary: READ THIS! SOOO FUNNY ABOUT TWILIGHT!
1. The Cullenizer

**Twilight+Britney Spears= Cullenizer!**

Cullenizer

Vamp-ire, where ya' from why your skin cold?

I know you, Gotta clue-why ya' sparkin'?

You can play a mor-tal to all the other chicks in Forks

But I know what you are, what you are, Edward!

Look at you; you are sparklin' in the sun light

Baby you, got all the mortals oh-so-dazzled

You can play a human

But Jacob calls em' like he smells em'

He knows what you are

What you are cold-one

Cullenizer, Cullen-Cullenizer,

You're a Cullenizer OH!

Cullenizer OH!

You're a Cullenizer, lion

YouYouYou, suckblood

YouYouYou, suckblood

Cullenizer,Cullenizer,Cullenizer (CULLENIZER)

Vamp! don't try to mortalize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

Vamp! Don't try to vegetarian-ize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

(You) You got me dazzled

(You) Your oh-so-dazzlin

ILOVEYOUEDWARD

You Cullenizer

Vamp! don't try to mortalize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

Vamp! Don't try to vegetarian-ize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

(You) You say I hit-my-head

(But You) You pushed the van

(You) You saved my life

You Cullenizer!

Lion-O

You wanna bite

Bella so bad

Too bad for you

You swore to be a vegiterian!

I guess when you drink[blood]

One too many makes it hard it could be easy

Who you are,

That's just who you are, Edward

Blood-Sucker

Must mistake me, you're in loveee

To think that I

Would be a victim not your GF

Sparkle, Dazzle how you wanna

I just can't help but fall in love

Only you, Only you, Vampy

Cullenizer, Cullen-Cullenizer,

You're a Cullenizer OH!

Cullenizer OH!

You're a Cullenizer, lion

YouYouYou, suckblood

YouYouYou, suckblood

Cullenizer,Cullenizer,Cullenizer (CULLENIZER)

Vamp! don't try to mortalize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

Vamp! Don't try to vegetarian-ize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

(You) You say I hit-my-head

(But You) You pushed the van

(You) You saved my life

You Cullenizer!

Vamp! don't try to mortalize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

Vamp! Don't try to vegetarian-ize!

I know what's behind your golden eyes

(You) You say I hit-my-head

(But You) You pushed the van

(You) You saved my life

You Cullenizer!

Maybe if we both were beautiful Vampires

(CULLENIZERCULLENIZERCULLENIZERCULLENIZER)

It would be all good and maybe I could be your wife

But I cant cuz im human

YOUUUU

Cullenizer, Cullen-Cullenizer,

You're a Cullenizer OH!

Cullenizer OH!

You're a Cullenizer, lion

YouYouYou, suckblood

YouYouYou, suckblood

Cullenizer,Cullenizer,Cullenizer (CULLENIZER)

BY JULI…..JULI CULLEN :]


	2. Right Round gone Cullen

**I love everyone who posted reviews… Im only gonna write more if I get reviews…duuuhhh anywayzzz heres another. Critisim welcome**

Right Round

You dazzle me so hard baby so hard when you sparkle, sparkle in the sunlight

You caught me so hard baby so hard when you pushed the van, pushed it away-ay

Hey

Climbed up the tree really fast with my powers

Spidermonkey on my backkk

I show her the meadow

I step in the sunlight, I sparkle way outta control

Just like her eyes when they see me

No secrets, no pretending, no nothing but love

No stopping now, I'm goin' to hell

I fell so hard for justa mortal

I know lots of troubles comin'

Alice keeps tellin me to watch my back

Call up my coven to help

Then save Bella cuz shes not meant to eat

We keep fightin till James gets destroyed

She's a mortal that should be living

Bella, you smell, just like the flowers

Girl you so clumsy, trip ova nutin'

-Chourus-

When I smile I watch her turn red

My love for her fills up my head

Ain't nothing more fragile to ever be found

Its goin downdown

Hey

Rose(alie) must no she wont tell

My love for her is the numba on thing

Don't look at her throat, come on don't bite her

Masochistic Lion

A couple of Porshes, I got the cash

My dazzled humans looking so tasty

Getting hard to resist, that's part of my thing

Keep loving Bella, my little soap bubble

She's so amazing, blood runnin through her

More fragile than

Edwardd be careful

Time to fight, to save her life

That tracker belong in the fiya (fire)

Im in a daze, he just bit bella

Dead in a second

Sucked it all out so hard to stop

But I did it for us, I did it for bella!

**Not as good as cullenizer….but its okay**


	3. Jamescoldpaleface

**This is about james not Edward…by the way….and its to the tune of poker face**

**Read and review mortalsssss!!!!!!!!!**

ColdPale Face

I wanna bite em' like they do in Draculaa

Sparkle, Dazzle, Lure em' in, baby, be my meal, taste so good

Speed and extreme hunger do the job 'till she is drained

And after she's all done I'll find another for my prey

-skip-

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my super smell

(He's got to track em down)

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my super strength

(He's got to track em down)

S-s-s-super smell, s-s-s-super strength

(Bitbitbitbitebite)

S-s-s-super speed,h-h-h-hawt bod.

(bitebitebitebite)

-skip-

I won't tell you that I'm immortal

Sparkle Dazzle you

Cause im starving, with my red eyes

I'm not lying, I love blood, all I so is stun em

Just like a girl on her first date

Take a chance before you kiss me

Cause I'm biting you, biting you

Check my teeth 'cause I am devious

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my super smell

(He's got to track em down)

Can't beat my

Can't beat my

No they can't beat my super strength

(He's got to track em down)

S-s-s-super smell, s-s-s-super strength

(Bitbitbitbitebite)

S-s-s-super speed,h-h-h-hawt bod.

(bitebitebitebite)

S-s-s-super smell, s-s-s-super strength

(Bitbitbitbitebite)

S-s-s-super speed,h-h-h-hawt bod.

(bitebitebitebite)


	4. No Cold, No, Sparkle no air

**No Air….twilight version!!! Read and review**

If I should die before I wake

Its cause James took my life away

Losing you is like living in a world of dogs, oh.

I'm here alone, didn't want to leave

To watch you sleep, what it means to me

If there was a way to give you a better man, oh

But how, do you expect me

To live alone with just Mike

Cause mortals are so boring

It would just put me to sleep

Tell me how I'm supposed to live with no vamps?

Can't live, can't love with no cold

It's how I feel when I know I'm getting' old

There's no sparkles, no dazzles

Got me wishin for immortality so much

Tell me how you can love me if im old

If you ain't here I would die

No speed, no cold

No cold, no cold

(bittee mee)

No blush no warmth

(no noo)

No sparkle, No sparkle

(Edward please)

No dazzling, no love

I jumped, I fought, to save her life

I grabbed her hand to suck it out

I had to find a way to stop it (ohh)

Somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my blood but I surivived

I don't know how, but I'm good

As long as your here (oohh)

But how, do you expect me

To live alone with just Jake

Cause wolves are so smelly

It would have to live on Febreeze

Tell me how I'm supposed to live with no vamps?

Can't live, can't love with no cold

It's how I feel when I know I'm getting' old

There's no sparkles, no dazzles

Got me wishin for immortality so much

Tell me how you can love me if im old

If you ain't here I would die

No speed, no cold


End file.
